User blog:TheInfected/The Villains of UFSW Rise (Hunger Games Simulator)
So, as to those who were on chat last night, dat Hunger Games simulator was so fun, right? omggg. So, instead of writing like I should, I did one with the villains of UFSW. So, here are the contestants. The Bloodbath *Suckadikis runs away from the Cornucopia *Amon runs away from the Cornucopia. *Hot af Gabe shoots an arrow into fucking Carlos's head. *Brock snaps Dat Riley's neck. *Wolf runs away from the Cornucopia. *Davie runs into the cornucopia and hides. *Kanguro finds a bag full of explosives. *Fgtackerman, Ben, Midnight, and Roxie share everything they gathered before running. *Red grabs a sword. *Gloria the Devil runs away from the Cornucopia. *Omisha grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. *Evan finds a canteen full of water. *Fgtaniel clutches a first aid kit and runs away. *Gabe Fgt rips a mace out of Leigh's hands. *Akira runs away from the Cornucopia. *Carter breaks Brian Johnson's nose for a basket of bread. *Bandit Leader runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 *Leigh explores the arena. *Gabe Fgt sprains his ankle while running away from Fgtackerman. *Evan scares Gloria the Devil off. *Amon makes a wooden spear. *Wolf and Roxie work together for the day. *Fgtaniel scares Omisha off. *Akira sprains her ankle while running away from Kanguro. *Johnson thinks about home. *Davie tends to Bandit Leader's wounds. *Red, Suckadikis, Ben, and Midnight raid Hot af Gabe's camp while he is hunting. *Brock receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. *Carter fishes. *2 cannon Shots Can Be Heard Night 1 *Davie, Kanguro, Leigh, Ben, and Gloria the Devil sleep in shifts. *Midnight spears Red in the abdomen *Johnson sets up camp for the night. *Hot af Gabe sets up camp for the night. *Suckadikis, Wolf, and Carter sleep in shifts. *Gabe Fgt is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. *Akira tries to treat her infection *Brock screams for help. *Bandit Leader and Evan huddle for warmth. *Amon, Fgtaniel, and Fgtackerman sleep in shifts. *Omisha receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. *Roxie dies of dysentery. Day 2 *Gloria the Devil stalks Fgtackerman. *Carter begs for Ben to kill him. He refuses, keeping Carter alive *Gabe Fgt, Hot af Gabe, Akira, Davie, and Brock hunt for other tributes. *Wolf travels to higher ground. *Johnson scares Bandit Leader off. *Suckadikis kills Kanguro while he is resting. *Omisha discovers a cave *Fgtaniel, Evan, and Amon start fighting, but Evan runs away as Fgtaniel kills Amon *Midnight practices his archery. *Leigh picks flowers. *4 cannon shots can be heard. Red, Roxie, Kanguro, Amon Night 2 *Brock receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *Hot af Gabe, Evan, Carter, and Gloria the Devil sleep in shifts. *Johnson tries to treat her infection. *Suckadikis destroys Midnight's supplies while he is asleep. *Bandit Leader goes to sleep. *Omisha severely injures Leigh and leaves her to die. *Akira tends to her wounds. *Fgtackerman sets up camp for the night. *Davie destroys Gabe Fgt's supplies while he is asleep. *Fgtaniel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. *Ben receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *Wolf dies from hypothermia. Day 3 *Carter taints Suckadikis's food, killing her. *Akira tries to spear fish with a trident. *Davie fishes. *Johnson and Ben work together for the day. *Midnight constructs a shack. *Gloria the Devil receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. *Brock collects fruit from a tree. *Fgtackerman bashes Gabe Fgt's head in with a mace. *Evan discovers a river. *Bandit Leader receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *Hot af Gabe, Fgtaniel, and Omisha hunt for other tributes. *4 cannon shots can be heard. Leigh, Wolf, Suckadikis, Gabe Fgt Night 3 *Omisha stays awake all night. *Carter destroys Brock 's supplies while he is asleep. *Fgtaniel and Johnson hold hands. (gayy) *Akira shoots an arrow into Ben's head. *Hot af Gabe convinces Fgtackerman to snuggle with him. (dafuq is dis) *Davie loses sight of where he is. *Bandit Leader and Gloria the Devil huddle for warmth. (lol what) *Evan convinces Midnight to snuggle with him. (A big fat black man snuggling with a scrawny white kid. Wtf is this hunger games omg) Day 4 *Johnson discovers a river. *Fgtaniel stabs Midnight while his back is turned. *Carter camouflauges himself in the bushes. *Gloria the Devil injures herself. *Hot af Gabe sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. *Evan dies from hunger. *Brock and Omisha fight Bandit Leader and Davie. Brock and Omisha survive. *Fgtackerman throws a knife into Akira's head. *6 cannon shots can be heard. Ben, Midnight, Evan, Bandit Leader, Davie, Akira Night 4 *Fgtackerman stays awake all night. *Hot af Gabe passes out from exhaustion. *Omisha, Carter, and Johnson cheerfully sing songs together. *Brock looks at the night sky. *Gloria the Devil looks at the night sky. *Fgtaniel tries to treat his infection. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. *Omisha decides not to go to The Feast. *Fgtaniel decides not to go to The Feast. *Hot af Gabe sobs while gripping a photo of his friends and family. *Carter sets an explosive off, killing Fgtackerman, and Johnson. *Gloria the Devil kills Brock with a hatchet. Day 5 *Carter and Omisha hunt for other tributes. *Hot af Gabe and Fgtaniel hunt for other tributes. *Gloria the Devil is pricked by thorns while picking berries. *3 cannon shots can be heard. Fgtackerman, Johnson, Brock Night 5 *Omisha destroys Gloria the Devil's supplies while she is asleep. *Fgtaniel, Carter, and Hot af Gabe discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Day 6 *Carter receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. *Fgtaniel is pricked by thorns while picking berries. *Gloria the Devil thinks about home. *Hot af Gabe makes a slingshot. *Omisha collects fruit from a tree. Arena Event *The arena's border begins to rapidly contract. *Hot af Gabe is electrocuted by the border. *Fgtaniel survives. *Carter survives. *Gloria the Devil survives. *Omisha survives. *1 cannon shot can be heard. Hot af Gabe Night 6 *Fgtaniel pushes Gloria the Devil off a cliff during a knife fight. *Carter passes out from exhaustion. *Omisha cooks her food before putting her fire out. Day 7 *Carter discovers a river. *Fgtaniel scares Omisha off. Arena Event The remaining tributes begin to hallucinate. *Fgtaniel survives. *Omisha survives. *Carter eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert. *2 cannon shots can be heard. Gloria the Devil, Carter Night 7 *Omisha stabs Fgtaniel with a tree branch. *The winner is Omisha from District 11! Statistics Kills Made *4: Omisha *3: Brock *3: Fgtaniel *3: Carter *2: Fgtackerman *1: Gloria the Devil *1: Aira *1: Midnight *1: Suckadikis *1: Hot af Gabe District Placements #District 11 (The Unforgettable Face) #District 3 (Endangered) #District 6 (Step by Step) #District 4 (A Long Road to Fortune) #District 9 (Dead Awakened) #District 12 (The Ones Who Remain) #District 1 (Dead Frontier) #District 5 (World of Anarchy) #District 7 (Fear The Living) #District 8 (Sin City) #District 2 (Eden Rising) 12. District 10 (The New World/End of Humanity) Category:Blog posts